nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/H - N
See also A - G and O - Á. A few notes: * (dated) means that the word is used by the native speakers nor the revival community. * (poetic) means that the word only survives through quotes and proverbs. * (revival) means that the word is only used by the revival community and has never been used by the native speakers. * The letter <á> can be substituted by . In this dictionary we'll only use <á>. * Verbs are often grouped in pairs as «sulesit; sulesite». Please note that the first form can be used both transitively and intransitively, while the second form can be used intransitively only. H H''' symb H (pronounce: ash) '''hair n'' ewlash; vlas; hea '''hair bow' n'' klitshka '''half' adj pol; adv pol; n'' poln '''hall' n'' hall '''hallow' v'' swatvat; swatvate '''halt' n'' hoult; ''v houlte halve v'' polne '''hammer' n'' klad; ''v kladivovat; kladivovate hammer out v'' biskivat; biskivate '''hand' n'' hand; heand; rook; dealen '''handful' n'' hirst '''hand over' n'' stotshkovat; stotshkovate '''hand out' n'' outrook; ''v outrooke hang v'' visiet; hangovat; hangovate '''hangover' n'' kats; matshek; kotsovin; tinka '''happen' v'' statch hine; statch '''happy' adj blide; vey; veyg; happy harbor n'' harber '''hard' adj shelly hardly adv berly haste n'' hayst '''hasten' v'' haysten '''hasty' adj haysti hat n'' klob; klobuk '''hate' n'' nenavist; ''v nenavistit; hate have v'' have (see appendix); mam (see appendix) '''have big cheeks' v'' blublitsovat; blublitsovate '''have to' v'' mus; twunghis (''dated) hawk n'' (''bird) hok (revival); strabberd; yastrap (dated); (tool) slitshko; (cough up) iljast; v'' (''hunt) strabrovat; strabrovate; (cough up) iljaste hay n'' sen; sin; seno (''revival); v'' senne; sinne; senovat; senovate '''he' pron he; hine head n'' head; law '''heal' v'' zidraw '''health' n'' zidravie '''healthy' adj zidravi heap n'' stort; stought (''poetic) hear v'' tchied (see appendix) '''hear of' v'' tchied (see appendix) on '''heart' adj serditsni; n'' serdits; heart '''heart beat' n'' serditsni chense; serdislock '''heat' n'' rospale; ''v rospalit; rospalite heathen n'' heeden; heathen '''heaven' n'' nebo '''heavenly' adj nebeshki heavens n'' nebá (''poetic) heavy adj tashki height n'' vuesockt '''hell' n'' peklo '''hell fire' n'' peklenni fure; peklofure '''hello' int (on the street) hey; (at one's one home) haltack; (at someone else's home) halst; (in general) hai; (on the telephone) hello help n'' pomeut; ''v pomoct hen n'' kirk; hemb '''hence' adv vits here adv here; hey hero n'' raltsh '''heroic' adj herdina; herdini he sees v'' suese (''poetic) hidden place n'' skrydd '''hide' v'' skryt; skryte '''hide oneself' v'' saskryt; saskryte '''high' adj vuesock highlight n'' eastrock; ''v eastrovat; eastrovate hill n'' kopetsh '''hilly' adj kopetshni him pron him; hine; hem; ham; hemes; hames; hen himself pron hemself; hineself hine pron hen his pron hine historical n'' historiski '''history' n'' tower; historia (''poetic) hit n'' (''song) hit; (punch) bit; (result of a search) hanit; v'' bit; bite; nabiet '''hobby' n'' hobbi; pastou '''hold' v'' hold (see appendix) '''hole' n'' diera '''holiday' n'' (''day) swiets; (period) vakans (revival); holiday holy adj swat; sacker home adj domtshi; n'' hame; haym '''homerun' n'' domtshi ryn '''hometrainer' n'' domtshi trainer '''honest' adj tshestni honesty n'' tshestnien '''honey' n'' med '''honeysuckle' n'' neaslatsh '''honor' n'' honour; ''v honoure hope n'' howp; ''v howpe hope desperately v'' huepe '''horizon' n'' herabien '''horn' n'' rog; rock; horn '''horse' n'' conne; orse '''hospit' n'' hospit '''hospital' adj hospitalni; n'' hospital '''hospital procedure' n'' hospitalproseedsher '''host' adj gastni; n'' gast '''hostage' n'' meekept; meegast; hostidsh '''hostile' n'' nepperni '''hot' n'' swedi '''hot dog' n'' huedog '''hotel' n'' housosts '''hotel room' n'' housostsroom '''hour' n'' eyr '''hours' n'' hours; eyrs '''house' n'' sheal; hous; dom (''poetic) how adv ache; wow; saen however conj vedd; ved huge adj yudsh human n'' tshlowk; tshloke '''humane' adj tshlokni hundred num sto; shto; ilot (dated) hunger n'' chlats '''hungry' adj chladni hunt n'' love; jaught; ''v jaught; lovit; lovite hunter n'' lover '''huntsman' n'' lover; jaughtser; hynsmin '''Hurbanova' n pr Hurbanova; Hurbanovo; Hurbanoft Hurbanovan adj Hurbanovni hurry n'' spetnost; spenni; ''v spet; spet hine hurt adj bolni; n'' bolon; ''v bolle hine; bolle husband n'' manshel (see appendix) '''hypocrite' adj treskutsi; n'' treskuts '''hypocrisy' n'' treskutshen I '''I' pron a; ya; symb I (pronounce: ai) ice n'' jad; lad (''dated); v'' belle '''idea' n'' idea '''if' conj as; asime ill adj kranck image n'' obrasock '''immediately' adv o'strotsh that; o'strotsh th' imperfect adj ozrat; operfekt; ozperfect; n'' imperfekt '''imply' v'' implai '''important' adj luni (see appendix); wightig impress v'' impress '''impression' n'' impressia '''impressive' adj impressifni improve v'' lepshit; lepshite '''improvement' n'' lepshebechen '''in' prep in; i inactive adj unektif; untshinni (dated); unaktifni (revival) inactivity n'' unaktivita '''inaugurate' v'' inouguratovat; inouguratovate '''inauguration' n'' inouguratsia '''incident' n'' insedent '''incidental' adj insedentel include v'' witshanimke '''inclusive' adj witshanimkat increase n'' nabechen; rabechen (''dated); v'' rast; narast '''indeed' adv indeed; názai (poetic) independence n'' nesavicelost '''independent' adj nesavicelost indirectly adv indirectely industrial adj industrial industry n'' industria '''inherit' v'' ervit; ervite '''in favor of' prep quoldober (pronounce: kwueldober) (+gen) influence n'' vlif; vlive; ''v vlivovat; vlivovate infobox n'' infoboks '''inform' v'' swuwat; swuwate '''information' n'' informatsia; spait '''in front of' prep in care o'; in care '; insight (+gen) inhabitant n'' bivetter '''initiate' v'' onfang '''initiative' adj onfangni; n'' onfang '''initially' adv onfankly; onfangnien (revival) inner n'' stred '''inner room' n'' stredni room '''in order to'' prep um inside adj inda; adv in; i; n'' indost; ''prep in; i insider n'' indoster '''instead of' prep inplace (+gen) intend v'' intendovat; intendovate '''intended marriage' n'' shkolvegh '''intense' adj intens intention n'' intensia '''interconnect' v'' interkonnektovat; interkonnektovate '''interconnection' n'' interkonneksia '''interest' n'' prepich; prepichov (''revival) interested adj prepichove interesting adj prepichel; interestiski interfere v'' interferovat; interferovate '''interference' n'' interferensia '''international' adj internatsionalni; medzinarodni (revival) interrupt v'' interruptovat; interruptovate '''interruption' n'' interrupsia '''intersect' v'' intersektovat; intersektovate '''intersection' n'' interseksia '''in the meantime' adv selftimes in the old days adv skorshane into prep in; i; prin; imper (dated) introduce v'' introdukovat; introdukovate '''introduction' n'' introduksia '''in vain' adv zammen; ewayghe invent v'' inventovat; inventovate '''invention' n'' inventsia '''investigate' v'' provatsit; provatsite '''investigation' n'' provashen '''investigator' n'' provasher '''invisible' adj oviderat invitation n'' zapper; zaprost; invitatsia '''invite' v'' zaprosit; zaprosite; invitovat; invitovate '''involve' v'' betroght '''involved' adj betroghte iron n'' oiern '''ironically' adv aironikli ironsmith n'' kovatsh '''ironsmith shop' n'' kovatshhous '''Isaac' n pr Isac; Isaac (pronounce: Isac) Isaiah n pr Yesaya island n'' oster '''isle' n'' oster '''Isle of Bratislava' n pr That Wodate Oster Isle of Frisco n pr Nobivinen Oster Isle of London n pr Oster o'Londine it pron it it has v'' ase (''poetic) it's v'' i's (''poetic) J J''' symb J (pronounce: dshay) '''Jacob n pr Yakob; Kueb; Jacob jam n'' (''congestion) zatspa; zasp; (fruit) sham; (difficult situation) zaspway; v'' zaspe '''James' n pr Kueb; Yaki; Dsheems jeans n'' dsheens '''jealous' adj mandrin jell n'' dshel '''jelly' n'' dsheli; ''v dshelovat; dshelovate jellyfish n'' quall (pronounce: ''kwall) Jesus interj dsheezes; n pr Yeazus; Yeazu Jesus Christ n pr Yeazokrisse; Yeazokriste (dated) Jew n'' Dshoo '''job' n'' jemesnane; list '''John' n'' Jonas; Shon; Dshon; Dshuen; Yon; Jon '''join' n'' spois; ''v spoit joint adj degedda; degedni; n'' (''bar) ouz; (marijuana cigarette) shoko; shishu; talwina; trompea; (connection) spois; (anatomy) kylb; v'' spoit '''Joseph' n pr Hosser judge n'' praver; pravor (''revival); v'' pravovat; pravovate '''judgement' n'' pravovatnost; pravornost '''juice' n'' sok; ''v sok juicy adj sokni; sokri jump v'' spring; skotshit; skotshite '''jump down' v'' skakat; skakate '''jungle' n'' dshungel '''just' adj pravichni; adv just justice n'' pravichnost; spravodlivost K '''K' symb K (pronounce: kay or kee) keep v'' keep (see appendix) '''keep going on forever' v'' pokrochove; pokrochoved '''keep high' v'' vueskeepe '''keep low' v'' naskeepe '''keep the same' v'' samkeep (see: ''keep) key adj klint; n'' (''object to unlock) klooch; (crucial step) klou; (button) tipka; (scale of music) shelesh; (small guide) legend; legenda; (island) kee; v'' (''fit with a key) kloshovat; kloshovate kid n'' (''child) kenni; (goat) shmelk; v'' (''joke) malk; rettovat; rettovate; speck; (give birth to a goat) shmelke kill n'' kill; ''v killovat; killovate killer n'' killer; killovater '''kin' adj rodanni; n'' rodania '''kind' adj laskav; laskavni; n'' rodsh '''kindle' v'' tandovat; tandovate '''king' n'' kral '''kingdom' n'' kingland '''Kings' n pr Keengs; Krealand (dated) Kinley n pr Kinlee kitchen n'' kunja '''knee' n'' koln (see appendix) '''kneel' v'' kolnivat; kolnivate '''knife' n'' nosh; ''v noshe knock n'' klep; trick; ''v klepovat; klepovate know v'' know (see appendix) '''knowledge' n'' knowth; knowledge (''dated) L L''' symb L (pronounce: el) '''labor n'' layber '''labor party' n'' layber parti '''ladder' n'' rebrick '''lady' n'' dam; loodi; laydi (''revival) lake n'' wiats '''lamb' n'' fore '''lament' v'' lamentovat; lamentovate '''lamentation' n'' lamentatsia '''lamp' n'' lamp '''lampstand' n'' lampstand '''land' n'' land '''landscape' n'' navenki '''language' n'' narasha '''large' adj radish last adj leest last week adv fowentesh last year n'' fowent rock '''late' adj lat; pozen; adv lat; pozenni; n'' (''outward appearance) lát lately adv pozenni later adj later; lada; ladah largest adj grease laugh n'' smitter; ''v smiet hine launch n'' lawnsh; ''v lawnshe; prokopostvit; prokopostvite lay v'' leshit; leshite '''lay down' v'' netherleshit; netherleshite '''layer' n'' loug; lough '''lay-out' n'' lay-out '''law' n'' lou '''lazy' n'' lav; lavni '''lead' n'' (''act of leading) viestor; (metal) olov; (music) leed; v'' viest '''leader' n'' viester '''lead up' v'' wayviest '''leaf' n'' list '''learn' v'' utshit; utshite '''leather' v'' remenni; ''n remenj leave v'' (''go away) odiste; (remain) les over left adj left left wing n'' lefweeng '''left wing party' n'' lefweenger '''leg' n'' leag; longnoa (see ''noa) legible adj tshitatskopni; tshitammeni (dated) lend v'' pozitshat; pozitshate '''length' n'' longen; langen; dlushka '''less' adj less; lessar '-less' suff bez- lesson n'' lessuen '''let' v'' les '''let's go' v'' lesgo (''imperative) letter n'' (''of the alphabet) chyrka; jerk; (written message) pismo let there be les da bite (see: bite); letebyt (infinitive; poetic) level n'' uroven '''liana' n'' tshalitenatsht '''liberal' adj liberalni; n'' liberal '''liberalism' n'' liberalisma '''liberal party' n'' liberalni parti '''liberate' v'' spavit; spavite '''liberation' n'' oslobodenia '''libertarian' adj libertarianistiski; n'' libertarianist '''libertarianism' n'' libertarianisma '''libertarian party' n'' libertarianistiski parti '''liberty' n'' sloboda '''library' n'' knishnitsa '''lie' n'' losh; loj (''dated); v'' (''tell a lie) lughit; lughite; (be in a horizontal position) letch lie down v'' netherletch; shkinkovat; shkinkovate '''life' n'' bife '''life savings' n'' reprositar '''life standard' n'' bifest '''lift' n'' lift; ''v lifte light adj (color) yaghki; (weight) tshuini; (visual) swetli; n'' swetlo '''lightning' n'' bleskom; blixt (pronounce: ''blikst) like conj like; v'' like; milovat; milovate '''lily' n'' lilli '''limb' n'' (''of humans) kontshin; (of animals) jeas line n'' tratsh '''line of succession' n'' kralcrew tratsh '''lion' n'' lew '''lip' n'' per; pera '''liquid' adj liquid (pronounce: lekuid); n'' liquide (pronounce: ''lekuide) list n'' list; lista (''revival); v'' liste '''listen' v'' lizn (see appendix) '''literature' n'' literachure '''little' adj lil (see appendix); mayores little bit n'' sak '''live' v'' bivet (see appendix) '''liver' n'' jecur; liver '''living' n'' bichen '''load' n'' load; ''v loade loan n'' pozitshen; ''v pozitshat; pozitshate local adj local; lokalni locate v'' lokatovat; lokatovate '''location' n'' lokatsia; lowkayshen (''dated) lock n'' lock; ''v locke lock up v'' portch; portch hine after that fenster '''locomotion' n'' lokomotsia '''locomotive' adj lokomotifni; n'' lokomotif '''locomotive operator' n'' lokomotifni operator '''London' n pr Luenden; Londine (dated) lonely adj (of a person) osamli; (of a place) osmetni long adj lang; long; dug; dlihen long time n'' syne '''look' n'' glens; look; ''v look; nim (see appendix) un glens de look after v'' maind; keep (see appendix) hine glens up '''look for' v'' sertshovat '''look into' v'' inlook; indenem (see appendix) '''loose' adj losh loosen v'' loshe '''lord' n'' lourd '''lose' n'' preghra; ''v preghrat; preghrate lot n'' lot '''louse' n'' louse; wosh (see appendix) '''love' n'' laska; láska; ''v milovat; milovate; milevat (poetic); lashe lover n'' latteck (''masculine); lask (feminine); lag; lagger (poetic) Lovia n pr Lovia; That Lovish Land; Nowslowensk (dated) Lovian adj Lovish low adj nask; naski lower v'' spustit; spustite; laske '''luck' n'' lyck '''lust' n'' lyst '''lust for' v'' robe lyst o'; robe lyst ' M '''M' symb M (pronounce: em) machine n'' masheen '''machine gun' n'' lowda '''magic' n'' magia '''magical' adj magikni main adv fou-; fouth- main goal n'' opodsha '''maintain' v'' minten '''maintenance' n'' minten '''major' adj maisel majority n'' moset '''make' v'' make (see appendix); robe '''make clear' n'' tuek '''make cry' v'' plakat hine '''make difficult' v'' stagenitsh '''make out' v'' hongel; gea (see appendix) hine '''makeup' n'' (''composition) kompositsia; (cosmetics) maygup; kosmetika make up v'' (''constitute) prisbet; (compensate) kompensatovat; kompensatovate; (invent) inventovat; inventovate; (assemble) byput; (do cosmetics) kosmetikovat; kosmetikovate; blymik male adj mushni; v'' mush '''malfunction' n'' malfunksia; ''v malfunkshovat; malfunkshovate malfunctional adj malfunkshenel man n'' man (see appendix); mush '''manage' v'' managovat; managovate '''management' n'' managebechen '''manager' n'' manager; mennedsher '''mandatory' adj zavesockel mane n'' mán '''manner' n'' tshol; muderts '''many' adj many; coin map n'' karta; ''v kartovat; kartovate marital adj maritalni; maritalki marital status n'' status-maritalki '''mark' n'' nashna; ''v nashnat; nashnate marker n'' nashnashit '''market' adj terni; n'' trh; tern '''market place' n'' terni miseto '''marriage' n'' troug '''marry' v'' trouge '''Mary' n pr Maria; Mariah; Mary; Meri mass n'' mass '''massive' adj mashtni maternal adj matki matter v'' vade '''Matthew' n pr Mathjoo; Mathies; Matthew May n'' Mai '''may' v'' prosh '''maybe' adv prosh; prosh be (that) meal n'' (''food) yeddel; (edible part of grain) max; shrot; v'' meale '''mean' v'' mean (see appendix) '''measure' n'' (''size) rozmer; meratnost; (music) mieta; (clothing) tshislo; (law) opatrenie; v'' merat; merate '''meat' n'' mass; mea '''medicine' n'' (''healing substance) liek; (study) medicina meek adj meek; soften meet adj meet; n'' pot; pock; meeting; ''v (encounter) pot; pock; (see through by arrangement) meet; (be introduced to) slavat; slavate; (converge and touch) shodit; shodite; (gather) meet; (comply with) spylnit; spylnite meeting n'' meeting '''melody' n'' melodee; melodia '''member' n'' tshlen '''mention' n'' smin; ''v smine merciful adj sowtshi merciless adj bezsowtshien mercy n'' sowtshien '''message' n'' sprave; bright; ''v sprave messenger n'' spravebringer '''method' n'' method '''middle' adj stredni; n'' stred '''mile' n'' mila; mail (''revival) milk n'' miliek; ''v milichivat; milichivate; milch (poetic) mill n'' muln '''million' num milyon Millstreet n pr Mulntsys mind n'' rozum; myssel; muscle; ''v (pay attention to) akte; (look after) maind; (dislike) maind mine n'' sheck; ''v sheck miner n'' bank '''mineral' adj nerastni; n'' nerast '''mineral water' n'' nerastni vod; minnerelwater '''mining' n'' shecking '''mining company' n'' sheckingleid '''minister' n'' minister; ''v ministrovat; ministrovate ministry n'' ministri '''minor' adj mainor minority n'' mainoritee '''minority language' n'' mainoritee narasha '''minute' n'' minutes '''miss' n'' (''failure to hit) miss; (woman) sletsh; sletshna (poetic); v'' (''fail to hit) miss; (feel absence) saknat; saknate mist n'' hymla; ''v hymlat; hymlate mistake n'' falnost; ''v falle mix n'' miks; ''v mikse model adj modelni; n'' model; ''v modelisatovat; modelisatovate modelize v'' modelisatovat; modelisatovate '''modern' adj moderni; dayghlik Moldova n pr Male Vlashka moment n'' moment '''monarchy' n'' monarkee '''money' n'' feague; feag '''monkey' n'' opitsa '''monument' n'' monument '''monumental' adj monumentni monster n'' demaiter; monster '''month' n'' meshats '''moon' n'' meshatsh '''moonshine' n'' toksik; meenshan '''moonshiner' n'' meenshaner; toksiker '''moor' v'' amere (see appendix) '''moral' adj moralni; n'' moral '''more' adj mo; mor morning n'' mouning '''mortarboard' n'' slitshko '''moss' n'' mach '''most' adj most; mose moth n'' moll; ghrogh '''mother' n'' matka; mother '''mountain' n'' goar; goard; wrh (see appendix) '''mourn' v'' smutit '''mourning' n'' smute '''mouse' n'' mush (see appendix) '''mouth' n'' ust '''move' n'' moow; ''v gnut; gnute movement n'' puehubt '''mow' v'' mai; maye '''much' adj coin multiple adj multipel multiple options n'' kýrs (''plural) multiple times adv mongteth murder n'' murder; ''v murder murmur v'' beshen '''music' adj hudobni (revival); n'' hudba '''musical' adj hudobni; n'' hudobnirat; musical (pronounce: ''meeyoozikel or musical) musician n'' musishen; hudobnik (''revival) must v'' mus '''my' pron mine; me myrrh n'' myrr; mýrr (''dated) mysterious adj misteerni mystery n'' misteree '''myth' n'' mith '''mythologic' adj mithologiski mythology n'' mithologia N '''N' symb N (pronounce: en) nail n'' nesht; ''v neshte name n'' name; ''v name namely n'' nemmen '''naranja' int onaraja (revival) narrow adj uskea; wosky nation n'' nayshen; narod '''national' adj nayshenel; narodni national party natsionalistiski parti nationalism n'' natsionalisma '''nationalist' adj natsionalistiski; n'' natsionalist '''native' adj inborling natural adj naytsherni; n'' netsherel '''nature' n'' naytsher '''navel' n'' pupok; puke; navel '''near' adj near; closeby; prep near; closeby nearly adv takmer; malm; skor; shore (dated) necessary adj needen; nean neck n'' krk; krick '''need' n'' need; ''v need needle n'' (''instrument) igla; (of a tree) drut; drute; v'' iglavat; iglavate '''need to go' v'' need gotti de '''negation' n'' negatsia '''negative' adj dobroteven; positivni negativeness n'' dobrotevnost; positivnost '''negotiate' n'' negotiavovat; negotiavovate '''negotiation' n'' negotiatsia '''negro' n'' neegrow '''neighbor' n'' sused '''neighborhood' n'' town '''neither' adj zhadni; adv teshne; conj (neither ... nor ...) ani ... ani ...; pron zhadni nephew n'' synowets; bratanets '''nest' n'' gnicedoh; gniezdo (''revival) net n'' siet '''network' n'' sietwowk; sietwork '''next' adj prisht; adv prisht next to prep prisht; neven neutral adj nutralni never adv na ef; na efa; naif (revival); naifa (revival) new adj new; nove Newhaven n pr That New Wof; Nuwhayvin Newport n pr Noveástranck; Noveastranck news n'' sprave '''newspaper' n'' novine '''nice' adj pekni; nais night n'' nots '''nightly' adj notsi; naitlee nine num devat ninty num devatsiat nipple n'' nip '''no' adv na noble adj nobel; v'' nobel '''Noble City' n pr That Mest; Nobelmest nobody adv nacase noise n'' ghluk; ghrup; ''v ghluke; ghrupe no longer adv nalingi none adv zhadni noon n'' noon '''Noowet Grasslands' n pr Thie Easttrew nor adv ani; (neither ... nor ...) ani ... ani ... north n'' north '''northern' adj nortni nose n'' nose; nos (see appendix) '''not' adv na; nada; not notable adj podutal notability n'' podutalst '''not anymore' adv nomo note n'' notisia; ''v notisovat; notisovate nothing pron naisht; nitsh; nike; nating noticable adj podutnut; podutnutskopni notice n'' podutnost; ''v podutnut; podutnute not yet adv nait novel n'' novel '''now' adv new; now number n'' numer; numero '''numeral' adj numeralni; v'' numeral '''numerous' adj numerous Category:Oceana (language)